Timothy (Timothy Goes to School)
Entrance Introducing Myself A Curtain appears early on the stage, and Timothy exits from it saying "And introducing... Myself!" Special Attacks Neutral B - Needfull Schoolar He picks a School Material from his backpack, and he can trhow in the opponent giving damage depending of the item: Pencilcase - 6% / Notebook - 10% / Basketball - 18% Up-B - Fritz's Homemade Rocket Timothy launches Fritz's rocket, and player can control the rocket. You can shoot on your self if you need back to stage's plataform again. (Origin: Episode "Professor Fritz") Down-B - Red Thunder Timothy picks his bycicle and (Like Wario), runs out with it in the whole stage as max he can. (Origin: Episode "Red Thunder") Final Smash - The Musical Tree Timothy summons the musical tree from Hilltop School. All the children begins to play a super-awful music that make all opponents on stage (Excpet for Timothy himself) dizzy. (Origin: The Music Tree) KOSFX KOSFX 1: "Uh! Let's try again..." KOSFX 2: "O-houch!" Star KOSFX: "Why not Claude---!" Screen KOSFX: "Yeouh!!!" Taunts Neutral: "GASP! What is it?" Up: "Hey! I'm teaching, aren't i?" Down: "I'm the greatest!" Victory Options TBA Character Description Timothy is a regular student of Hilltop School. He's considerer the best student, because it's one of the only that never had in classroom problems, like Yoko and Charles as well. Yoko is his best friend, and sometimes shows, even if this never had confirmed, a love interest to Yoko, as Yoko also show to Timothy as well. He's best friends are Charles and Fritz. Also, he has a rival-like called Claude. Claude is ever shown to be sometimes better in everything, and is a show-off almost every time. Snake Codec Colonel: Snake... What the hell is that fluffy thing? Snake: People calls him Timothy. He's a Raccoon from a Kids TV Show and regular student from Hilltop School Colonel: Weird, apparently he and his rival, Claude, and Charles are the only ones to don't use pants, even the girls of the school use skirts and dresses! Snake: ...You think that... Colonel: SNAKE YOU ARE TAKING OFF THE SHOW MAGIC Snake: Sorry Colonel... Ugh... You really cares about it? Colonel: It was my favorite TV Show as kid! Snake: ... Colonel: He looks to much innocent, so just take care when fighting with him, or people you think that you are a monster! Color Swaps Color 1 (Blue): His normal color, the Blue and White shirt from the series Color 2 (Red): Has his fur more red, and yellowish green shirt, inspired on Disney's Robin Hood. Color 3 (Green): Has his shirt completly green, insipired on Claude's Shirt from the Show. Color 4 (Purple): Uses a purple shirt. Color 5 (Brown): His fur become Blue and White, and he shirt become brown, just a color swap from his fur and shirt. Color 6 (Yellow): Has a yellowish fur and orange shirt, reminding Lilly from the TV Show. Color 7 (White): Get his fur White. Color 8 (Black): The shirt is removed, and he get completly grey, reminding the american raccoons. Category:Playable Characters Category:Racoon Category:Kid Category:Male Category:Unhuman Category:Anthro Category:Heros Category:Timothy Goes to School Category:Cute Characters